


Bee Keeper

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Murder, Suicide, THIS IS REALLY DARK HEADS UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: He held his breath like he always did when aiming, it kept the sights and the barrel still. The crosshairs making his own hair stand on end, the weight of the rife eased his muscles, as 100 feet below and 5 kilometers to the east, stood his target. A mob boss. Break.





	Bee Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but it's really REALLY DARK SO YEAH!

He held his breath like he always did when aiming, it kept the sights and the barrel still. The crosshairs making his own hair stand on end, the weight of the rife eased his muscles, as 100 feet below and 5 kilometers to the east, stood his target. A mob boss. Break.

Break was his name on the streets, but in closed doors, he was known as Blues. Break was a well-organized boss, keeping large parties of illegal drugs quiet, and efficient. He was good to his men, that is if they didn’t mess up too badly. He earned his name due to how often he’d break bones. Many of his men wore castes, not for fashion purposes. Funny that this short man with fluffy hair ran more than half the mob. There was one thing that stood out about Break, he had one right-hand man, a foreigner who was once part of the Yakuza. Strangely enough the foreigner, Shadow was his name, could’ve easily taken over the business and run the streets. Take control with his well-known assassin skills.

However, there was a rumor about the two that to his misfortune stumbled on and found out it was true. The assassin was loyal to the boss then more than one way. 3 days ago he attempted the hit, planning to take Break’s life in private quarters. Finding the boss along with Shadow were well engaged in each other. The boss locked in the other’s grip, while Shadow was too far gone in pleasure to even know that was a barrel pointed at his lover. With that and the respect he had for the two, he packed away the silencer, the one bullet and disassembled the weapon. Leaving them to their night of lovemaking.

Guilt spread through him, watching Break stop and smile at the assassin, as Shadow walked over taking the boss’ hand in his.

He held his breath, numbing himself, shifting the barrel a little to the right, the crosshair hovering over Break’s chest. Normally he's aiming for the head but found he was unable to, wanting an open casket for Shadow’s sake. Shutting his eyes tight, unable to see the scene unfold before him, squeezing the trigger, feeling the swift kick of the rife.

He peeled his eyes open, seeing Shadow grab at Break’s limp body, pulling him close as a cry of sadness echoed in the small town square. 

Hornet kept his eyes on them, burning the image into his mind, lifting a half-finished cigarette to his lips, inhaling all that his lungs could. “Shadow, I pray you get revenge.” His voice was barely a whisper, watching as people circled around Shadow who was sobbing into Break’s chest.

* * *

 

He yawned, twirling around a pen, clicking the pen, watching the ballpoint tip playing a mini-game of ‘peek a boo’ with the pen. Grabbing another sheet of paper, scribbling to make sure the pen was working, pleased he started.

It started with a simple line, a loose doodle of one of the many flowers that surrounded him, soon it started to grow. The lines growing darker, layers and layers of cross-hatching shading the flowers. He was consumed by the drawing, hearing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, humming the simple relaxing tune. Swaying his feet to and fro, he didn’t even notice the simple chime that the door made when someone walked in, too far into his drawing. Soon his hand strokes became faster and smoother, the muscles in his palm aching for him to stop. Finally, he set the pen down, turning his head a little pushing away the honey brown stray lock of hair as he examined the pen doodle. Studying the details that the black ink formed.

“That’s beautiful.” A gruff voice sounded behind him.

Instantly he squealed, falling off his stool, falling on his butt, hitting the back of his head on the window. “Ow.”

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you like that.” The strange said. Slowly He uncurled himself from his fetal position, looking up at the customer. He had dirty blond hair it was combed and slicked back, he had a scruffy beard that overlapped his strong jaw, slightly bushy eyebrows and a somewhat noticeable cleft chin. He had dark spots under his eyes and had a pale scar across his nose. But what caught him the most was the eyes, they were a deep but not dark shade of blue, they didn’t have any light reflecting in them. The strange offered a hand while the other clung to the stool, making sure he didn’t pull it down with him.

He brushed some hair out of his face, taking the hand, noticing how strong the grip was, tugging himself up. “N-no that’s my bad, I got too into the doodle.” He shrugged.

“I just snuck around, so really it’s my bad,” He pulled his hands up, flashing almost white gloves. “Besides you looked really into it, like,” He glanced down, then back up. “That can’t just be a doodle.” He grabbed the thin printer paper, holding it close to his hard blue eyes.

“T-thank you.” He finally pushed out. “It’s a tulip.” He quickly grabbed the flower off his desk, holding it up.

The stranger held the tulip up, looking back and forth between the paper and the flower. “It’s like a photo, but black and white, how long have you been drawing?” He asked handing them back.

“You can have it if you want...And...During high school, I started taking drawing for real.” He felt light-headed, unable to meet those blue eyes, shift his gaze up to the eyebrows.

He shook his head handing the paperback. “I can’t,” he smiled, and something about that flash of his teeth. Part of him was telling him to take the paperback, to stay distant from him, another part of him was shouting for him to give the paper to him and stare at that smile. It was a perfect mix of gruff yet softness mixed in, there was his lonely air about him, or what that the cigarette stench, either way, it didn’t scare him.

He bit his lip shaking his head, pushing the hand with the paper to the stranger. “No please you take it, it’s just a sketch. Besides what can I help you with?” He shook himself, trying to focus on the scar, not the ocean blue eyes.

He blinked, taking the paper in both hands, worried that he’d crinkle it. “Oh, yeah.” He smiled again, making Parsley feel hot and awkward. “I was wondering what would be a good bouquet.” He scared the back of his head, Parsley noticed how big his shoulders were. “It’s a really special one too, a friend of mine recently past and…” He let the sentence drop.

“Oh,” He thought for a moment, seeing the handsome face soften a little, cracking his toes. “Here follow me.”

The strange did so, trailing behind him only 5 feet away. “Henry.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Henry.”

“Henry...it’s a nice name, it suits you. I’m Parsley.”

* * *

 

Henry watched Parsley, taking mental notes, holding the thing paper closer than he meant. Inching closer to the smaller. Parsley was small, thin and did at first appear rather feminine like, at first Henry thought he was a she, but soon noticed the chin, how his shoulder would jut out, and ultimately his voice. Parsley had somewhat long hair, it grew to his ears, it was fluffy and light brown. He had soft looking lips that were a pale pink, his cheeks grew to a deeper pink when their eyes met. Parsley had the most stunning eyes, light blue, they caught the sunlight and made his heart sing, quickly he pushed his eyelashes that were strangely long.

“I’m sorry what?” Henry was lost, clearing his throat, he’s been staring at the plant expert and not the flowers.

“Mumms.” Parsley didn’t even look mildly annoyed. “Traditionally they’re for funerals, but how close was this person to you?”

Henry held his breath for a moment, looking down at his gloved hands. “It’s mostly out of respect, but I don’t want to put just any flower on his grave.” He admitted Shadow deserved better than that. Blues didn’t deserve to die in such a horrid way. He felt the pull of his stomach, licking his lips, hungering for another light up.

“Ah, well...hmm tell me about him,” Parsley asked, looking around at the wall of flowers.

“Well, he was a...a strong man, he knew what to do, and took care of everything.” He paused thinking of Shadow’s and Break’s relationship. “He...was a lover, and was loved, deeply.” The image of Shadow holding Break screaming out. “And...this one.” he held up the drawing, Parsley nodded, as flowers too over the spaces between each of his fingers.

“I’ll have it ready for you in a moment Henry.” He smiled, Henry stared longer than what was needed.

Henry watched as the master cut, trimmed and wrapped the flowers, he still held onto the drawing, trying his hardest to not bend it in any way. Tying it all together in a bow. “So do you just work here or?”

Parsley shook his head, the mass of soft brown hair swished. “No, ever since I was little I loved picking flowers for my mom, she was sick, and one day she didn’t get better. So my grandma raised me, we grew flowers and plants together, I remember that we grew a strawberry in the middle of winter. We used to talk about how we’d start our own flower shop.” He shrugged.

Henry blinked. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He said softly.

Parsley’s cheeks lit up a little more. “It happened a while ago.” He shrugged it off, handing the flowers to Henry. “That’ll be about 30.”

Henry handed him two twenties. “Keep the change.” He took the flowers, thanking Parsley walking out of the flower shop.

* * *

 

He was drawing more. A lot more, but oddly not flowers. He paused cracking his knuckles, returning back to the strong jaw. Generally, he’d draw flowers, plants, trees, even moss, this wasn’t a drawing of any kind of vegetation. He felt hot and stuffy, swallowing hard, funny he didn’t have any water around him. Lifting the blue pen up again, coloring in those blue eyes. He sighed, Henry was a regular, sometimes he’d come in, buy a set of flowers or a small plant, and other times he just came in and talked to Parsley.

He stretched, looking back down at the drawing, his left hand hurt from moving too fast. Feeling even hotter and now sticky. The drawing was of Henry, his hair was brushed back, but a few loose strands, his eyes were half closed and staring up at him. What really bothered Parsley was that the drawing was naked, showing off the well-built frame, the neck muscles, his chest standing out, the abs leading down to a rather noticeable V. He gasped, cupping his mouth embarrassment flooding his other senses. 

Henry kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth, he tasted like honey, Parsley moaned, his hands shooting up to those shoulders and the thick hair. Lage hands trailed down his back, cupping his butt, tugging him closer, squeezing him. Parsley gasped, gripping Henry’s hair yanking it back, their eyes met Henry was full of lust. He nodded, allowing Henry to press him into his bed behind them, the covers felt cold against his skin. Those same hands trailed down his face, pausing to pinch a nipple, Parsley gasped, as blood trailed down, pooling between his legs. Looking up again at Henry, seeing the muscles ripple, the hard eyes, and Henry's member, it was hard to breath looking at private part of Henry. It was thick, massive compared to his own, and it was between his legs. He cried out as he felt the tip in him, pushing against his insides. “Parsley?”

He opened his eyes, seeing he was still in the shop, at the front desk, his private sketchbook out in the open. Henry leaned forward, looking at him, a concerned expression on his face. If he wasn’t blushing due to the wet daydream, then he was now, quickly closing the leather bound sketchbook, clearing his throat. “H-Henry I didn’t hear you come in.” He tried to stand up, wincing as he felt his own self against his jeans, sitting back down on his stool.

“You alright?” Henry asked, walking behind the desk, placing a protective hand on Parsley’s shoulder. “You were too red when I came in, and you didn’t even notice me when I said ‘hi’.”

Parsley cleared his throat again, mentally screaming at himself for getting that carried away. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just daydreaming…”

Henry frowned, his eyes trailing down to the leather sketchbook. “You got a sketchbook? Can I see?”

He was sure his eyes popped out of his head. “N-no,” He took the book into his hands, gripping it tightly. “I just got it, it’s empty.” Not to mention all those naked drawings of you plowing my brains out, Parsley scolded himself.

Henry frowned, shrugging. “You know you’re open late right?” He turned to the glass windows.

Parsley gasped seeing the sun was set and that cars had their headlights on. “Oh darn it.” He pouted, slowly getting out of the seat, slipping his sketchbook into his satchel. “I have a long way to walk home.” He sighed, looking around at the shop. “I got so much work to do.”

“I’ll help you,” Henry said, slipping his jacket off, showing the suspenders and a bleach white shirt that was too small for him.

Parsley paused his face heating up again, his crotch throbbing, watching as the blonde picked up a broom. “T-thank you, excuse me but I need to use the restroom really quick.” He spat out the sentence, moving as fast as he could to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

* * *

 

Henry blinked, looking at the slammed door. “O-okay?” He shrugged, feeling the wooden handle in his palms, removing his white gloves and slipping them into his pockets. He had a thing with fingerprints and leaving little hairs behind, that’s by his hair was alway back, and he often combed it a lot throughout the day, he had many sets of gloves back at his apartment. Then again a hitman had to leave no trail, he knew after Break’s hit the police were swarming for him but had not one real true lead, only Shadow was after him.

Henry thought to brush away the thin layer of dust on the tile floor, pushing it all to one pile. Scooping it into a pan and finally into the trash. He knew Parsley didn’t get a lot of customers, then again he was in a bad spot, between a dinner and a butchery, and both got three times the more business. He felt a little sad for Parsley, being that he worked here every day, and had no one to take over for him. So he came here often, but he found it wasn’t just for the flowers he’d buy for his victims, or the small plants he got now and then and were hanging his walls.

Parsley, he was a lot of fun to talk to, and Henry found himself sitting next to the Gardner chatting the whole day away. He was such a soft voice, and the sweetest smile, it reminded Henry of his mother’s honey, the one he spent hours gathering nectar. And Parsley’s soothing voice and just air around him made Henry quiver, made him squirm, burned inside him, Parsley haunted him. He hung the drawings that Parsley gave him, staring at them for hours.

Henry stopped, looking back at the door, inching closer and closer to the bathroom door. Parsley was taking his time, a lot of his time. Henry stopped a foot from the door, giving up, looking around the shop. The racks and racks of flowers, the large freezer, the ribbons, plastic. His eyes landed on the countertop, quietly he inched towards the register, the leather satchel coming into view. Pausing to look back at the door, then to the leather handbag. He shouldn’t, but then again, Parsley as taking awhile.

He bit his lip, cracking his knuckles, slowly picking up the bag, fingering through the contents, stopping on a leather-bound sketchbook. Glancing back up at the bathroom door, seeing it was still closed, then back down to the book in his hands. Untying the knot and opening up the book. Finding it adorable that Parsley signed his name in a fancy font and drew a few cute little plants.

To whom that finds this sketchbook,

I beg that you put it down right now, this is my personal sketchbook.

My eyes only, please!

Henry frowned debating whether or not to set the door down, check on Parsley one more time, then back to the book. He sighed, flipping the page. The first drawing was simple, a figure, outlining all the muscles, even the penis. Henry nodded seeing it was a  super realistic drawing, minus the face. He flipped the page, this was less buff man, thinner, smaller, this one had a face, Henry blinked, narrowing his eyes, looking into the sketchbook, it was Parsley, a really naked parsley. Henry stared at the drawing, seeing some scars, even birthmarks, Parsley took his time, making every detail noticeable, it was like looking at a naked Parsley. Henry cleared his throat, flipping the page, it was him, his face, perfect every detail, his own real face was heating up, he knew Parsley was a great artist, but not that good. He flipped the next page, if he didn’t look like a strawberry, he did now, it was a pose, of two people one was on their hands and knees the other behind, clearly having sex. Henry blinked, shaking his head, flipping a few more pages. Each one was of two men engaged in each other, their detail growing and growing with each page. He stopped, his face was bright red, his pulse running, this one was one of the most recent ones. It was him, naked, biting into Parsley who was under him moaning. It took a moment to realize Parsley drew them having sex. It took longer for him to realize he was staring at it.

Henry liked Parsley, he often thought of them engaged in each other in that way, it would be a foolish move on his part, falling for someone. That meant someone else could be hurt due to his actions, and it would hurt him back. Henry emotionally numbed himself from the world, often feeling like he was watching a movie of someone else’s life. But it was there, growing secretly in his chest. He kept crawling back to this little store, kept chatting with the brunette, and kept laughing at his jokes. And he wasn’t the only one who was feeling this.

Parsley was feeling this, Henry looked up, the door was still shut. Back to the pages, flipping, finding more and more drawings, some of him, some of Parsley, some of them together, others of sexual deeds. His face heated up, his heart beating so fast that he slammed the book shut, shoving it into the bag, breathing as he grabbed his shirt feeling it was far too tight.

Parsley wanted him, really wanted him, and after seeing those extremely detailed drawings confirmed Henry's own feelings. He wanted Parsley.

Holding his breath Henry put the journal back, stepping over the freshly cleaned tiles to the bathroom. Leaning in closely, his ear hovering only an inch from the wood.

“Ahhh…” Parsley moaned out, as wet slapping sounds echoed in the room. “H-Henry…” There was a small gap between the door and the frame, carefully he peeked in. There was Parsley, his hand deep in his pocket 

Henry jumped back. Parsley needed him.

* * *

 

They walked, side by side, passing stores to their right. Parsley kept his head down, exhaustion taking over his body, he counted the cracks on the sidewalk, tugging his satchel close to his body. Same washing over him, Henry was right there, right outside that door and he couldn’t stop himself, it was getting harder and harder to control it, each of his drawings grew more and kinkier. Thoughts he had in bed late at night, as he bit his pillow and tried to not moan. Imagining it was Henry in him, Henry kissing his shoulders and back, Henry biting his ear. That sent shivers up his back.

Henry was quiet, ever since he got out of the bathroom, the shop was closed and Henry insisted that he would spend the night, saying it was closer. Henry stopped, pointing to the left, down a dark alleyway. Parsley gasped looking up at the blonde. “It’s a shortcut, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He smiled, his cheeks flushing as he did so.

Parsley glanced back down the alley, fear creeping up his back, watching as a stray cat crawled out of the trash and jumped up onto a fire escape.

“You’ll be safe,” Henry whispered into his ear.

Parsley jumped a chill ran up his back, as a large hand wrapped around his. “O-okay…” He tried to hide his red face, following Henry.

Henry was fast, really fast jumping over a puddle, not letting go of his hand, turning down another corner, dodging a trash can. It twisted and turned, leading to another and another mess, Henry’s hand tightened around his.

He started to slow down, tugging Parsley closer, stopping as his hand reached up yanking down a ladder to a fire escape. Parsley frowned, examining the rusty metal, Henry gave a soft smile nodding up the ladder.

Parsley sighed. “What is this the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland?”

Henry snorted, pulling him close. “I care about you, that’s why I’m not letting you walk home tonight.”

Parsley dug his face into Henry’s chest. “W-what are you saying.”

Henry's chest bounced up and down, laughter erupting from his mouth, his hands found Parsley's hair, curling a finger around one of the strands. “I’ll protect you.” His eyes softened as Parsley looked up, swallowing hard as his heart beat so fast he swore any faster he’d break his own ribcage. “I know Parsley.”

“Y-y-you k-know?” His face burned.

Henry laughed, pulling his chin up. “May I?”

He was at a loss, this was so unexpected, he had to be dreaming. His mouth hung open, his eyes twitching left and right trying to wake up.

It took a moment for Parsley to realize it, the hand on his lower back, the other in his hair. Once he noticed it his arms sunk down onto Herny’s shoulders, feeling the short hair in between his fingers. Henry tasted sweet yet there was a bit of a spike, like honey with a slight twinge of ginger in it. The hot breath rolled over his cheeks, he quivered under Henry, under those arms, that chest, those soft eyes.

He gasped when they pulled away from each other, watching Henry blink back into reality. Parsley was lost again, his hands reaching for Henry’s. “T-take me upstairs…”

* * *

 

He hoped this was a one-time thing, biting his lip as his hand found Parsley's butt tugging him closer, feeling the weight on his lap. He felt it, the heat, his mind racing, and oh sweet Parsley. Parsley was a little jumpy, flinching at every move Henry made. “Shhh…” He kissed Parsley again, his arms wrapping around the thinner waist. He pulled back searching the other’s innocent face, seeing if there was a hint of fear if there was a straw of terror he’d stop. Give Parsley his bed for the night and leave it as is. He couldn’t imagine his Parsley hurt.

It wasn’t there, no glint of fear, but there was the thrill of the act, the build up. “H-Henry?”

“Hmmm?” He asked resting his head on Parsley's chest, listening to the beat of his heart, trying to remember it.

“Is it…?”

He chuckled. “Honestly… yes.” He looked up locking his eyes with Parsley.

The brunette blushed even more. “It’s mine too…”

“Huh?” He snorted. “Don’t worry, I got everything we need…”

Parsley raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I get excited too…about some brunette who’s got the cutest smile.”

Parsley flashed that smile, making Henry smile back. “Come on t-this is already h-hard without y-you being so smooth.” His face was already a deep red.

Henry laughed. “The bedroom?”

Parsley nodded.

* * *

 

His face grew darker as he was set on the bed with such gentleness that he was sure that Henry was scared he’d break. Embarrassment and nervousness tugged at him, hiding his face as Henry kneeled down between his legs, his blue eyes looking up at him. Slowly the blonde straightened his back, bringing his face closer to Parsley's, their breath mixing together.

“Parsley.” His name rolled off of Henry’s tongue, deep and rich, making him quiver. Large soft hands pulled his wrists down, Parsley took the whole sight in before him. Henry the strong, handsome blonde was between his legs, his hair slightly messy from the normal perfectly combed lines. His normal pale-ish skin was no more, replaced with an almost red. His lips were parted open, the moisture giving them a nice wet look as the lights from outside reflected off of them. And, oh, Henry had this look, a look Parsley was sure he’d never see again. Henry’s eyes held something, this extra spark in this darkness like he saw the most desirable object in existence.

And it was Parsley.

Parsley gasped seeing Henry begging for him, needing him. His heart gave in, his hands tracking with such leisure, his shoulders sunk down, the small knot in his stomach undid itself. Finally, his fingertips found Henry’s jawbone, pointing his face up a little. He leaned down, his back quivering as they kissed. Leaning back as Henry's eyes called for him back. A smile crossed his lips. “Henry…”

Henry’s fingers found his buttons, undoing the thin shirt on Parsley's chest, peeling it back. Exposing Parsley, the blonde smiled leaning in kissing as his hands found his sides, running over his sides, making him squeak a little. Awakening up his desire. Weakly moaning as Henry down from his neck, to his chest, creating a perfect line down to his navel. Parsley knew what Henry was doing, as blood pooled down, past his stomach. A larger hand rested on the inside of his thigh, rubbing a small circle as he so lightly added more pressure. Parsley bit his tongue, as he felt the rush, the build-up, his pants felt like they were shrinking.

~POP!~

His eyes shot open, finding Henry tugging at his zipper, trying to pull it down over a rather noticeable bulge. The blonde sensed his sudden tension, pausing raising an eyebrow. “May I?”

He bit his lip, chewing on it, nodding.

Henry shot up, kissing him again rubbing his back relaxing him. “I wouldn’t dare hurt you.” He blinked, his deep voice coated with a sweet layer of honey.

Parsley pushed out a small breath of air. “I trust you.”

Henry smiled, kissing him again as his hands pulled down the zipper. Tugging away the pants, a slight chill ran up his stomach. Watching Henry’s fingers dance over him, pulling the last layer down. Embarrassment flooded him as himself sprang free, hiding his face into his hands. Gasping as Henry took him in his hands, rubbing him, Parsley hissed as his foreskin was played with, each time making him squirm a little more, the build up in his stomach increasing. He almost couldn’t take it as Henry toyed with him, gasping out breathy moans.

“HENRY!” He cried out as his whole self-was engulfed in hot slickness, he shook, peering down between his legs seeing the blonde. Henry pulled himself off of Parsley slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“What?” He asked rather innocently.

“I-I just thought, you know… a simple hanjob…?” He was sure his face was red, his mind swinging, it felt good, really good, but not something Henry wouldn’t do.

“A ‘simple handjob’?” Henry pushed himself closer. “Oh no, Parsley, I care too much to just treat you like that.”

Parsey gasped, Henry was only an inch away, he could feel the other’s breath. “H-Henry.”

“So tell me, Parsley,” He took Parsley back into his hand, stroking him slowly. “What positions do you wanna try?”

He blinked, it wasn’t the first time he thought of Henry inside of him. Instantly he hid his face. “I… I always thought of…69!” He squeaked out, looking between his fingers seeing Henry grinning between his legs. “A-and… Bicycle pump!”

Fingers weaved through his hair. “I didn’t expect you to be so kinky.” He winked. “But before we even get close to that,” He kissed Parsley’s nose. “I’m gonna play with you a little more.” He winked sinking back down between his legs.

Parsley found Henry's hair moaning out the other’s name, his body tensing but relaxing. Cracking his toes, as the slight sucking continued, sending shivers up his back. “H-Henry…“ Henry laughed the vibration caused Parsley to squeak. Henry stopped, kissing his tip before leaning back. Parsley gasped falling onto the soft bed. “Jesus, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

Henry crawled up onto the bed, pinning Parsley. They stayed like that for a moment, Parsley was the first to laugh, Henry smiled, Parsley wrapped his arms around Henry tugging him slightly down, kissing him. Their hands running over one another, touching, feeling the other’s body and heat. Parsley tasted himself in Henry, ignoring, wanting to only taste Henry, his sweet Henry. Moaning as Henry pulling him closer, gasping for air as they stared at one another. “I think I fell for your voice.” He kissed Parsley’s nose, he squeaked at that. “Then I think it was your laugh, how you talked about your flowers, how passionate you were about them…” His mouth found Parsley’s. “Then how you looked at me when I walked in.” He dove into Parsley’s neck, nipping softly, licking, he gasped, then moaned, his hips searching for Henry’s.

“I- ah… Y-you looked s-so sweet… and…“ He bit down on his lip, Henry’s hands messaged him, relaxed and excited him. “H-how often you’d a-asked me h-how I was, and ahh… how m-much you c-care.” He whimpered, his fingers weaving into Henry’s soft hair.

Henry purred pulling Parsley up, he rested his head on Henry’s chest, hearing the beating heart. Running his large hands over Parsley’s back. “Do you want to try it?” His voice rumbled, shaking Parsley.

He groaned softly nuzzling into Henry’s neck, nodding. “I want to feel you.”

Henry, kissed his head, shifting the both of them to where Parsley was sitting on top of him, his hands holding him up. “Let’s lie on our sides.” Parsley nodded in agreement, falling onto his left, propping himself with his elbow, watching as Henry lied on his right. Parsley was faced with Henry’s member, he flushed observing how swollen it was. He squeaked when Henry ran his hands up Parsley’s legs, then between them, slowly resting one on his shoulder and placing his head on his thigh. Parsley pushed down his endorsement, touching Henry.

Henry was throbbing, he gasped finally being touched, shivering, Parsley smiled, rubbing him. Henry was big, really big, heat radiated off of him. Stroking him slowly, as Henry twitched in front of him, Parsley moaned as Henry pumped him like before, but slower this time. “Mmmm, H-Henry…ahhh…” Henry chuckled, nuzzling his face between Parsley's legs. Parsley moaned feeling a hot tongue lick his thigh, soft bites followed, Parsley arched his back as Henry licked him. Parsley bit his lips pushing down the bubbles in his stomach, sticking out his tongue flicking it over Henry’s tip. Henry gasped, Parsley liked that noise, licking him again, tasting the salt, but also the soap. Henry paused for a moment, trying to wield his body to get used to the feeling, Parsley sucked softly on his tip, circling around the tip. Henry mumbled curses and groans, and oh Parsley loved those sounds. He smiled, or tried to, lapping around as he took more and more of Henry in. Henry hissed pushing himself to finish his task at hand. Parsley moaned as the strange feeling of a tongue slid into him, shivers of pleasure raced up his back. Hopelessly sucking on Henry, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, mindlessly enjoying it. Slowly popping himself off of Henry, craning his head to look at Henry. “Ah… H-Henry… please?”

Henry slipped his tongue out of Parsley. “Are you ready?”

Parsley nodded slowly. “Yes, I can’t take this much longer.”

Henry sat up slowly, flipping Parsley over, to where he sat back in the blonde’s lap. They stayed like that for awhile, running their hands over one another, touching, feeling, being so close. “You ready for this?”

Parlsey’s eyes trailed down Henry’s chest, to his throbbing self, his own hips wiggling with anticipation. 

Henry smiled, pushing himself up a little, kissing Parsley, then falling back and grabbing the pillows. Parsley slipped off of Henry, waiting patiently for him to set the pillows in a neat little stack, inching over to the pillows, sitting on top of them. Henry inched between Parsley’s legs, picking up his ankles, resting them on his strong shoulders. Parsley couldn’t help but shake. Henry leaned down, kissing Parsley, he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, lifting his butt up a little higher. Henry buried himself in Parsley’s mouth, tasting, feeling, being so close to Parsley.

He clawed at Henry’s back, gasping into the kiss just as Henry thrust even more into him, filling him. Parsley’s eyes watered. Henry tried his best to kiss away the pain, waiting as parsley adjusted to the strange feeling, kissing up his neck, butterfly kisses on his face, and long passionate ones on his lips. Numbing the pain, Parsley shifted his hips a little, gasping when Henry rubbed over a certain spot. “T-there… “

Henry stopped, prodding carefully in Parsley.

“Ah!” Parsley moaned, shutting his eyes, nodding to Henry. “K… keep going.”

Henry smiled softly as he leaned down kissing him again, pushing further into him.

“Mmmm… ah… t….there….” He reached forward, grabbing for Henry.

Henry didn’t mind, hurting again into Parsley, letting the hands hold him, stopping one to kiss the inside of it. “You look so pretty,” He thrust harder into Parsley.

He whimpered, pleasure blinding him, panting out soft words and moans. Henry stood up, one hand on Parsley’s stomach as he rolled his hips into him. It was slow at first, soft until they both had a taste of what they were doing. Parsley cried out, his own hips bucking against Henry’s, begging for him to go deeper, Henry didn’t hesitate, pushing harder into Parsley.

“You okay?”

He was about to say yes, but only a whimper then a loud moan followed, his eyes blinking back, he nodded in response. Henry smirked thrusting harder into him, taking one of his legs, kissing his calf. Parsley whined, his hands curling around the sheets, his head starting to burn, it wouldn’t be long now. “H… Henry… “

He slowed down, cupping Parsley’s face. “Yes?” He panted out.

“C… close…”

Henry smiled, leaning forward, placing his hands on Parsley’s shoulders. “May I?”

Parsley nodded, one hand grabbing onto Henry’s wrist. “Henry!” He cried out when Henry thrust hard into him, prodding that spot, rolling his hips, before falling forward. He held onto Henry, when he started to speed up, their hips working in perfect unison, he started to shake, his head swimming in pleasure and need. Gasping for air, before their lips smashed together.

Crying out their names as they came, Parsley’s eyes rolled back as a blinding light smashed into him, feeling his wet seed on his stomach and Henry’s in him. The blonde was still recovering, holding himself up over Parsley panting, leaning down, kissing him. Parsley smiled, pulling him in for the kiss.

* * *

 

Parsley flipped the open sign smiling as he did so, an extra bit of energy in his step. Then again, who knew how great it would be to have someone. Henry wrapped his arms around Parsley, pulling him back, he squeaked twisting to face Henry. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked.

Henry paused moment, squishing his lips, shrugging. “Love me.” He smiled resting his mouth on Parsley’s forehead, breathing into his hair.

Parsley giggled, relaxing in Henry’s arms. “I love you.”

Henry tensed for a moment, sighing out of his nose, pushing Parsley’s chin up, kissing him. “I love you too.”

They stood like that for a few moments, in each other's arms, their hearts only inches away from one another. Henry breathed in and out, taking in Parsley’s sweet scent, while Parsley listened to his chest.

“You’ve got to go, don’t you?” He nuzzled deeper into Henry’s chest.

Henry rumbled a slow yes.

He sighed, closing his eyes, his fingers so carefully tightening around his lover. “A little longer?” He whined.

Henry chuckled at that. “Sadly no, I’ve got errands, and you’ve got a store to run, not to mention I haven’t left your side since that night, and every night.” He cupped Parsley’s cheeks, both of them pink-faced.

“Alright, alright, but don’t be gone too long.”

“Promise.” He winked, kissing Parsley one more time, turning away, he watched Henry walk out, signing out a fulfilling sighing.

Sitting behind the desk, opening up his private sketchbook.

A few moments later the door opened a chime echoed in his shop, three men in suits stepped in. Parsley guessed they were looking for flowers for a funeral, sitting up, pulling his best smile. “How can I help you, gentlemen?”

The latest stepped forward, he had long black hair, looked like he was visiting from Japan. “Yes, I’m looking for some flowers, for a Hornet.” He turned his one eyes peering down at Parsley, the other eye had a massive scar over it.

* * *

 

Henry hummed, it had been awhile since he went to the bar, the bell chimed as he stepped in, it was closed to public eyes, to him it was open. The bartender jumped up, her eyes widened, stilling like a deer in the headlights. “Hornet, go in the back, it’s urgent.”

He felt it worming in his stomach, when had any hit been urgent? He jumped over the bar, popping open the back door. Another room opened up, it was much smaller than the bar, only having one light that hung from the ceiling, a small green table was in the middle, four guys stood around one older man. The older man never showed his face, but he had a fluffy beard and blue eyes and tended to smoke a lot of cigars.

“We got a problem.”

Hornet sat down, cracking his hands, he didn’t like problems.

The don slapped a folder onto the table, photos spilled out of it. Photos of him and Parsley. “They’re hunting you two down.”

Hornet jumped up the seat falling back as he did so. “What? How did they find out?”

Don shrugged. “It’s a big gang, and Shadow runs it now, he’s not gonna hesitate.”

Hornet felt like he was sweating shotgun bullets. “I gotta go.” He twisted back to the door.

“I wish you the best of luck Hornet.” The don said as he ran out of the bar.

His heart was racing, he hoped he could reach Parsley in time.

* * *

 

He was pinned against the floor, his cheekbone hurt against the tile. Two of the men wandered around, looking at the flowers, one had his hands together and his foot in his back. The one with only one eye quietly flipped through his private sketchbook, whistling. He paused nodding to one of the guys, who then nodded back, flipped the open sign and locked the door.

It was dead quiet, besides the whistling, one eye paced around the store, pulling a few flowers at random. Then finally stopping in front of him, slapping the sketchbook down, hitting Parsley’s nose. The book was open on a portrait of Henry, on the page next to it was them together, Parsley wrapped in Henry’s arms, their lips smashed together. One eye kneeled down, grabbing a fist full of his hair yanking his head up. “Do you know this man?”

Parsley winced, he didn’t know them, and from what he could tell they weren’t just mugs or robbers, but they were part of a gang. “W-why?”

One eye hissed. “Let me put this as plain as I can, this guy,” He pointed to Henry. “Is a murder for hire, a hitman, on the streets he’s known as Hornet.” He sat down, pulling a switchblade from his pocket, still holding Parsley’s head up, the blade pressed against his neck.

“H-he can’t be…” Parsley begged trying to swallow but the chill of the blade frightened him to the point of whispering.

One eye frowned. “He’s been lying to you, ow, that’s low even for me, then again Hornet has always been low…” He sighed pushing a lock of long black hair out of his face. “Let me tell you why you’re pinned to the floor with a knife on your neck. Yes we are a gang, and yes I’m the leader, but before me, there was another before me. And normally if a hitman killed a don, we’d simply try to kill the hitman, but this is a different case. Ya see I was his right-hand man, I was the closest to him after he saved my life in Japan, I owed this man my life. And he had it, on the streets and in the sheets.” His only eye narrowed. “Then May 19, 1:23 pm, a shot from a .300 Win Mag rang through the cities streets and my love collapsed, a little hole pierced through his chest, through his heart. I held his body as I watched his life slip through his eyes, he tried to tell me something, but only blood came from his lips.” He blinked slowly, his eye was glassy, he was close to breaking down into tears. “The life of Blues ‘Break’ Light was taken by a smoking barrel, and that trigger that was attached to that barrel was pulled by this man here, Hornet.”

Parsley’s mouth felt dry. “H-he couldn’t have.”

One eye sighed. “This must really hurt, he made love to you, clearly, or did he just fuck you?” He nodded to the other man who had his foot on his back, a hand patted Parsley’s side, pulling out his phone. One eye took it, waving the other man off of him. “Sit up, you keep watch.” The other man left with the chime of a bell, standing in front of the store, watching. One eye handed Parsley his phone. “Call him, ask him.”

It didn’t take long for Parsley to unlock his phone, scrolling through his contacts, selecting Henry’s face. The ringing echoed in the shop, Parsley waited rocking back and forth on the floor. Henry didn’t pick up, Parsley swore his heart was about to break through his rib cage, again he clicked on Henry’s face, noting the sweet smile. The ringing stopped replaced by Henry’s voice. “H-Henry?”

Henry panted into the phone, swallowing. “Are you at the store?”

Parsley nodded. “Y-yeah, yeah I-I’m at the s-store…” He looked up seeing One eye twist the knife around and around in his hand.

“Good, good, good. I want you to lock the door, and hide in the bat-”

“H-Henry…W-who’s H-H-Hornet?” Parsley licked hi lips, starting to shake as he rocked back and forth., Henry stopped, Parsley didn’t hear his breathing anymore, the phone was quiet.

“Parsley… you’re not alone, are you?” His voice was quiet really quiet.

“Y-you’re Hornet… aren’t you?” He could hear a pin drop from across the room, Henry was dead quiet. “Y-you took… lives? Did you kill f-for money? H-Henry.” At that point, Parsley lost what little control he had sobbing into the phone. “Y-your lied to me?”

“P-Parsley, listen to me, y-yes… I’m Hornet, that’s what I do, how I live. But, don’t you doubt that I didn’t love you, that I didn’t mean every word I said those nights. Parsley, I need you to go into the bathroom an-”

Parsley shook his head, hysteria taking over as he madly sobbed. “I-It’s t-t-to late… H-Henry… t-they’re here…”

“Oh… oh God, P-Parsley… Alright, I’ll be there, Par-” One eye reached forward ripping the phone out of Parsley’s hand.

“Hello Hornet,” His voice was cold, as he stood up, grabbing a box of tissues, snapping and pointing to Parsley, tossing the box to Parsley as another man stood over him. One eye started walking around the store, picking up more and more flowers. “He loves you, you know that.” He was quiet, showered very little emotion. “Do you know what it’s like? He’s scared, terrified, he’d crying out to a man that he loves, who's been lying to him… You know how this goes… “ He picked up a rose, twirled it in his fingers. “I’m just debating on how to do this? A goodbye or none?” One eye stood over him twisting his head, pushing his lips into a thin line. “I’ll give you what I never got.” He handed Parsley the phone.

* * *

 

Henry didn’t stop running, his feet going as fast as he could push them, fear to keep his whole body moving. The phone clamped in his hand, next to his head. “S-Shadow!” He called on the phone.

“H-Henry…?” Parlsey’s sobbing voice answered.

“Parsley?!” Henry skidded to a stop, turning down another corner, a little longer and he’d be at the flower shop, he’d be with Parsley.

“I’m s-so scared…” Parsley cried out into the phone.

“It’s okay, Parsley everything is gonna be okay, I promise.” He hoped Shadow wasn’t gonna do that, Parsley didn’t need that.

“H-Henry?”

“Parsley I want you to know something, so please listen, whatever happens next it’s my fault. I understand if you hate me, or if you’ll stay with me. I want you to understand whatever you pick that I love you, and you made me care about life… Parsley you’re the best thing in my life.”

“Hen-” The phone crackled, Parsley’s heavy breathing faded.

“I’m sorry Henry,” Shadow spoke coolly into the phone.

“NO!”

**_~BLAM!~_ **

He didn’t stop, refusing to just give up, hearing the shot as people ran away from the sound. Pushing past them and into the store. Parsley was dead, blood-soaked his chest, where his heart was. Shadow stood over him, letting the gun drop, Henry didn’t care, picking up his lover, trying to talk only to hear broken sobs. He heard the police outside, burying his face into Parsley’s hair. Shadow slid the gun to him. “I wanna see it.” He picked up the gun, kissing Parsley’s lips one last time.

**_~BLAM!~_ **


End file.
